Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Chronicles
by Rocina Leah
Summary: Cathena is one of the last pure blood Saiyans in the universe and also the young sis of the Saiyan prince but has decided to disown her Saiyan heritage for a somewhat comfy life on Earth but when her trouble making brother comes to Earth bringing back the memories of her life with Frieza she realizes she need to either step up or step aside.
1. Ch1 The girl with the Monkey Tail

Ch.1 The Girl With The Monkey Tail

It was a bright and sunny day like always on this planet which was so irritating because being the nocturnal creature I was it was hurting my eyes but I knew if I was going to meet this Master Roshi guy I was going to have to drag my lazy ass out of bed get a move on. I was flying at a slow speed when suddenly out of nowhere a guy hits me and launches me into the water. Trying to stay afloat I looked up and saw a man and a little boy staring at me as if I were a weird fish so I yelled "You gonna gawk or help me out I'm not a good swimmer." The guy snapped out of the stupor and that's when I noticed he was sitting on a fricken cloud… and here I thought I had seen all there is to this strange backwater planet. So amazingly I was helped onto the cloud and amazingly I could sit on it without feeling like I was about to fall through it at any minute which made the guy look back at me and smile before saying "Wow you must have a pure heart." The grip I had on his shoulders tightened and he winced and I said "What do you mean by that?" My grip tightened on his should which he knew he better answer quickly so he said "I meant that you are able to sit on nimbus which is impossible unless you have a pure heart." I looked at him and said "Oh why thanks I make it my number one rule not to kill or maim unless the person is trying to hurt me or my loved ones so obviously I have a pure heart because I don't hurt anyone unless absolutely necessary." He nodded and we started moving again in the direction of Master Roshi's house and I could feel shivers run down my spine at the thought of Master Roshi being this buff old guy but then I remembered my brother telling me not to judge peoples power on the size or shape of their body which made me laugh in my head when I thought of my brother in all his short stockiness though he seemed larger than life when in a battle. All of a sudden I was brought back to reality when I notice other people staring at me and I realized I had my chin resting on the driver of the clouds shoulders and my hands gripping his sides so I detached myself from him and stepped off of the cloud and quietly stood behind him as I summed up the people staring at me. There was a blue haired girl who appeared several years older than me and a short, bald guy wearing the same orange outfit as the guy I was standing behind. What really caught my attention was the old man with the turtle shell on his back. He was either staring at my boobs or both of us were summing each other up in mutual respect but to be honest I think it was the first option. In a way I was shocked by how short and skinny he was and finally I summed up the courage and asked "Are you Master Roshi by any chance?" He smiled and replied "Yes how can I help you?" I shifted from foot to foot before saying "I want to learn how to fight like the people who studied under you but I haven't found a way to contact them since it's been like a couple of years since I've seen a Tenkaichi Budokai tournament so I have no idea where to start." The blue haired girl stepped forward and smiled and asked "Would you like to meet two of them?" I nodded and she pulled the short bald guy forward and the guy whose cloud I rode on (damn that sounded dirty in my head) so they were in front of me and said "These are two of the guys that you may be looking for this is Son Goku and Krillen and I'm Bulma. What is your name?" I stopped and thought about what to say. My first knee jerk reaction was to lie and use a fake name but I was certain they would not recognize that it was not an average Earth name so I replied "My name is Cathena nice to meet you and it is a great honor to meet two of Earths greatest warriors I am such a huge fan of the Z fighters but weren't there more of you?" Goku nodded and said "There were five of us and I'm sure you'll be able to meet them if you want to hang with us but we're not used to having a girl train with us so if you see anything that you're not used to then just remember that I warned you." Suddenly his head snapped in the direction we came in and he said "What is that power level it's unbelievably high." I felt it too and knew exactly who it was but didn't say anything in case it gave away the fact that the person heading in this direction was the exact same species I was. While everyone was preoccupied with the power level I went and hid on the roof and suppressed my power level in time to see my worst nightmare land on the island. I could smell from here the rank odor of sweat and dirt which about made me gag but I knew if I was going to follow him after he hopefully didn't find anything of interest on this island so for now I kept quiet and listened to him bark at Goku then suddenly I heard the name Kakarot and leaned a little to listen better when suddenly I sensed his eyes on the roof top and a chilling voice say "I know you're up there Kitty it would be rude to not come and say hello to your big brother." I guessed I had no other option but to show myself so I stood up on the roof and smiled my most evil smile "Gee Raditz it only took you like five years to find me so what's next a ten year long game of tag or should I just lay down like an obedient dog. Honestly I think you would play with an animal due to your lack of good looks. " Raditz's face was from slightly annoyed to full on pissed mode and he yelled "You little bitch you can't prove anything." Suddenly Krillen rushed Raditz and got bitch slapped through the side of Master Roshi's house which kinda pissed me off so I jumped down from the roof and stood in front of Raditz and said "If it's me you're after then I'll go with you but leave them alone they have nothing to do with us." Raditz smiled then started laughing like a maniac and looked me straight in the eye before saying "You have no idea what this guy is, do you? He's a Saiyan warrior and also my dear little brother." I smirked and said "I've heard you talk about him but this is the first time I met him and to be honest he got the good looks of the family." Suddenly I noticed his eyes flash over to the boy named Gohan and in that split second I had I dove for the boy but received a quick fist in the stomach as Raditz grabbed the boy hoisting him up by the scruff of his shirt while the kid was screaming and crying his lungs out for his dad which seemed to hit a very small soft spot in my heart and as much as I wanted to help him I couldn't because if Raditz was serious about kill everyone on earth my interference could hurt more than it helped. He looked at Goku and said "You are to kill one hundred people in order to get your son back and if Kitty wants to help I won't count that against you it might be a good reminder of what she is." He went to turn away and I yelled "The only reason you're making me and Goku do it is you don't have the balls to do it yourself." Instead of getting angry he smiled evilly and said "I'd watch that mouth of yours Cathena you never know when it can cause someone's premature death." He shook Gohan a little as if reminding me of his current situation. I had no choice but to back down and let him fly away and as he did so I felt tear roll down my cheek and I turned to Goku and said "I'm sorry if I had been a split second faster I could have saved him from my brother." Suddenly I heard the soft thump behind me and a deep voice saying "What I want to know is how you know him because when he found me he accidently dropped a picture and the girl in the picture looks suspiciously like you." I turned around and had to look up trying hard to contain my shock. What I was staring at was a 7' 5'' green skinned guy who looked like he would like nothing better than to punt me through a wall but me sucking at reading body language just assumed that was how he always looked. I sighed and said "Better to be honest now then be caught in a lie later." The tall green guy who looked an awful lot like someone I once knew started tapping his foot said "Honesty is your best bet of getting out of this with minimal consequence but if you lie and we catch you in it later all holy hell is bound to be unleashed." I dug the toe of my boot into the dirt and snapped my fingers replacing my black tee and legging with a black body suit and a gold, blue and white chest plate. My knees were encased in the same type of armor that made up my chest plate along with my black combat boots that magically changed into tight fitting steel toe white boots and the black fingerless glove that turned snow white. They all stepped back as my hair turned into a braid and I turned and smiled at the green guy whose face turned from annoyance to shock as I walked over to him and said "You do know it's wrong to judge someone just because of their race or past? I could easily say you can't be trust because you are the son of Piccolo the Great Demon King but I will not because I believe in giving people chances to prove that they have a respectable attitude or a horribly asshole like attitude." Piccolo was about ready to wring my neck as I finished my sentence so I turned around and walked back to Goku waiting for him to strike but knew he never would. Goku looked at me for a moment and I finally got the nerve to ask "Well he is your brother what do you suggest we do?" Goku looked half pissed and half confused but said "You know him better so what do you think we should do?" The green guy behind me whose name I remembered was also Piccolo made a noise of mild irritation spoke up and growled "You can't honestly be that trusting Goku she could easily lead a simple minded fool like yourself into a trap. We have to remember that she has history with this guy and she could only be leading us to our deaths." I looked at Piccolo then at Goku and asked "Is he always this paranoid or is this new for him?" Piccolo growled and snapped "It's called common sense you little brat you don't just up and trust someone because they swear they're good and personally I don't trust you due to the fact that the guy who was here called himself your big brother and the way you hid makes me think your fleeing from someone or something so that brings your past into question and…" I suddenly cut him off by tossing a throwing knife at his face which he dodged but not soon enough because it grazed his face leaving a small cut leaking purple blood. After he recovered from the shock of the act he built up a small amount of energy and was about to throw it at me when Goku stepped between us and said "Hey this is no time to fight Cathena could be excellent help in determining Raditz's weaknesses and personally if she's willing to betray her brother for people she barely even knows and help rescue someone's child then she must have a good heart and besides she was able to ride on the nimbus so she can't be all bad." Piccolo got this huffy look on his face and I smiled because what I about to say was something someone in my situation should not say to a really tall and muscular guy who was already pissed at me but knowing how my mouth always got ahead of my common sense I blurted out "That facial expression makes you look like a women who just got told her favorite mini skirt was sold out." Piccolo growled loudly and pushed Goku out of the way and picked me up by my throat and the higher he lifted me the less air I was able to take in and by the time I was three feet off the ground I could barely breathe. Being unable to breathe I was slowly losing consciousness and finally blacked out with the last thing I heard being Goku yelling at someone


	2. Ch2 One Saiyan Down Two More on the Way

Ch.2 One Saiyan Down, Two More on the Way

I didn't know how long I was knocked out for but what I did know was that I was royally pissed at the giant green asshole that put me out. I looked around and noticed I was in a house and laying on a couch covered in a multitude of blankets and still in my armor which I guessed they left me in due to the fact they didn't understand how I got in it in the first place. I brushed the blankets off and sat up in order to look around at the house I was in. It was a simple living quarters with all the human necessities. I got up and realized as I looked out at the ocean that I was in Master Roshi's house. I stood by the window when a voice came from behind me saying "I see that you're up how about some food?" I turned around to see the short bald guy staring at me with a smile on his face holding what appeared to be a bowl of cherries and grapes mixed together so I walked over to him and grabbed a handful and said "Thanks Krillen I am pretty hungry but thank god I don't have an appetite like Goku." Krillen laughed it was a pleasant sound that I wasn't used to hearing normally I was accustom to harsh maniacal laughter and angry sounding voices so I smiled and said "How old are you?" The question caught Krillen off guard and replied "About 25 years old why? How old are you?" I smiled and popped a grape in my mouth and replied "I'll be 16 in about six months and then finally I will be in full control of my power." Suddenly it dawned on me that I hadn't seen Goku so I fixed Krillen with one of my best interrogation stares and asked "Where are Kakarot and that green pain in the ass?" Krillen tensed when I used Goku's Saiyan name but he replied "If you're talking about Goku and Piccolo they went to save Gohan from Raditz." I cussed under my breath and said to Krillen "I'm going to wherever they are fighting." Just as I was about to walk out the door Master Roshi called out "Wait you forgot this." He held up a shiny dagger that was like the one I threw at Piccolo but upon a closer inspection I came to realize it WAS the one I threw at Piccolo and looked at them both and asked "How did you find this I was sure when it sailed past his head it went into the water." Krillen smiled that cute boyish grin and said "I didn't know whether the dagger was important to you so when you were out I went for a swim to see if I could find it." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and said "Thanks now I'm out to save whoever." I went to the door and looked back at Krillen who was blushing and said "Wish me luck." He smiled and waved as I opened the door and took to the skies

As I flew through the air I was slammed with a big power level and the feeling that something was watching me which I disregarded over the fact of the now slightly climbing power level. I looked around and finally saw Piccolo powering up some kind of energy beam and was suddenly made aware of the fact that I didn't see Goku however when I looked over at Raditz I saw Goku holding on to him from behind and realized Piccolo was going to shoot the beam at Raditz despite the fact that at the power the beam was at it would go through Raditz and Goku. I flew down and body slammed Piccolo but was too late because I heard a low scream and a high one and saw both Raditz and Goku collapse but hardly had time to look because Piccolo who sound very angry sat up and threw me off of him and whipped around with an indescribable look of anger on his face which I disregarded as I walked around him over to where Raditz laid and looked down on him as he stared up at me and choked out "Please…help…me…Kitty." I smiled a sad smile and replied "You brought this on yourself there is nothing I can do to help you." To me it was sad that he died with the disbelieving look on his face but some things can't be helped. Then I looked over where Goku was and walked over to him when I was yanked back by Piccolo and dragged over to a secluded place where he threw me against a rock. I was about ready to knock his fangs out as payback for the abuse towards me I mean come on I never did anything to this guy and I'm the one whose getting choked out and thrown against rocks how is that fair? I looked around him and noticed an airship and the blue haired girl named Bulma and Master Roshi but what made my heart almost burst into pieces was the devastated look on Krillens face as Goku slowly faded from this world. Piccolo looked at me for a second and then said "I need to take care of something if you would stay here that would be really helpful." I smirked and replied "Who says I'm in a helpful mood right now." He growled or at least I think he growled I wasn't sure where the sound came from but he turned around and pointed at something behind me and said "If you're hungry eat those blueberries behind you." That's when I realized the sound I heard came from my own stomach so I turned around and plucked a few berries of the bush and popped them in my mouth. They were sweet and juicy so I looked at Piccolo and said "Thanks I can tell my friend about this spot." Piccolo smiled and to be honest it creeped me out but like everything he did I just ignored it as he walked away. I plucked a few more berries off the bush and ate them listening as they talked about the arrival of the two other Saiyans Raditz seemed to mention when Piccolo was dragging me away. Piccolo came back over carrying a wailing Gohan and said "Time to go." I looked up at him and said defiantly "I'm not going anywhere with you." He smiled that creepy smile again and said "You really don't have a choice unless you want to become a snack for hungry animals." I gave him my best confused look and asked "What the hell are you talking about?" Suddenly my vision started to become unfocused and hazy to the point that even though I was sitting down I started teetering back and forth and I was losing the battle to stay conscious as I looked up at Piccolo who hovered over me with Gohan in his hand whose cries became distant noise. The last thing I said before I passed out was "You…damn…bastard."

I felt like I was trying to breath but something other than air was filling my lungs. That's when I realized that it was water and as soon as I became conscious enough I came to the surface and gasped for air and looked over at the shore where Piccolo was talking to Gohan who wailing loudly and getting on what appeared to be Piccolo's last nerve. Suddenly I felt the urge to vomit so I went behind a rock completely unamazed that my puke was a purple blue color which signified that either I was allergic to blueberries or Piccolo lied and they weren't even blueberries to being with. I came around the rock and saw Gohan still crying but quieter now as Piccolo rattled off something about survival training which brought back memories of my survival training with my brothers. Raditz had been an ass about giving me a weapon and tried to convince my brother Vegeta that I should make my own weapon but Vegeta was adamant about giving me something to defend myself in the event that my energy beams don't work so I got shoved on some unknown planet and was forced to fend for myself with nothing but a knife and some crappy Saiyan armor at the age of five so this kid was lucky as all hell that he was able to train on his own planet and with someone who I hoped wouldn't drop him off the edge of a cliff to teach him how to fly like my brother Vegeta did. Suddenly I heard a loud voice yell "Shut up!" I looked around the rock and saw Piccolo pick Gohan up by his head and fling him toward a rock which made me jump out of my hiding place after Gohan and try to catch him but Piccolo caught my foot and said "Don't interfere I may be on to something helpful." I lowered myself to the ground and suddenly and amazing power level appeared and I looked toward Gohan and notice he was glowing with raw energy and he went crashing into or I should say through the rock which shocked me and Piccolo both. Suddenly Piccolo's eyes traveled over to where I was and he smiled before saying "If you think that was cruel wait till you and I start training." I shuddered because he could be one creepy son of a bitch but I looked him straight in the eye which caught him off guard thinking I was afraid of him and said "I'm not afraid of you Piccolo and you have no idea what I can do to you." Piccolo looked down at me and smirked before saying "Let's go I don't have all day to listen to your pathetic threats little girl we have work to do." The little girl comment set me off and I lunged at him and tried to claw at his eyes but he easily stepped aside and grabbed the back of my shirt and said "Are you done with your little temper tantrum because if you are I want to ask you something." Because he was so tall he lifted me up and swung me in front of him so we were face to face that's when I noticed my armor was gone and looked down at my soaked civilian clothes which caught Piccolo's attention and he said "Your armor somehow evaporated when I threw you in the water." I looked back at the water and then at Piccolo before saying "Well thanks for almost drowning me next time it's a lot easier and funner to just hold my head under the water." He scowled and said "I really do not like your attitude you're acting like a brat." I looked him dead in the eye and gave him my frostiest look and said quietly "You are the one with the attitude I haven't done a damn thing wrong to you. Anyway what did you want to ask me?" He looked at me then dropped me on the ground and asked "Tell me your story how you came to Earth and where you're from and possibly if you know anything about the Saiyans coming in a year." I stood up and asked "You really want to know more about me? Well I guess I can tell you my story but I think we should go somewhere else and talk." I started to fly away when I looked back and noticed Piccolo hadn't moved so I said "I wouldn't worry about Gohan he will be just fine." Piccolo looked over his shoulder and then rose into the air and followed me to a rocky ledge where I proceeded to sit down and was shortly joined by Piccolo. I took a deep breath and started the story. "Alright here we go. I was born a genetic experiment by a maniacal son of a bitch named Frieza and was trained to be the ultimate weapon but I never wanted to be just a killing machine like I was afraid my brother was turning into." Piccolo looked at me and I could tell he was seeing not a fierce warrior but a scared little girl who had been as alone as he was. He then broke the silence and asked "Which Saiyan is your brother was it Raditz?" l looked at him and said "Hell no my brother's name is Vegeta but I do consider all Saiyans brothers or if there were any sisters. My whole race was destroyed by Frieza along with the planet the Saiyans lived on but as far as the other Saiyans are concerned a meteor was the cause of the planets destruction but I knew better than to believe the lying piece of scum." Piccolo seemed to be captivated by my story when suddenly he looked up and the sun was setting but it didn't concern me as much as it should have because little did I know tonight was a full moon.


	3. Ch3 More Than Just Basics

Ch.3 Trust

People stared at us as we walked down the street however I was totally used to it being stared at a lot by my own village but being stared at by a bunch of strangers was unnerving because I couldn't gauge their reactions like I could the people in my village. Suddenly a shiver went through my spine and I knew my friends were running towards me even before I heard Kyrie yell "Get away from her you bastard!" Shadows swirled up around Maki and it took a split second to realize they were attacking Maki because they apparently didn't know about the whole twin brother scenario so I dived for Maki and knocked aside the shadow blast with a little hell fire and screamed "It's not what you think if you would calm down for a split second I can explain." Shikaena didn't listen and wrapped Maki in a shadow bind and looked at me and said "That guy isn't Maki he's Maki." Suddenly out of nowhere a guy wearing all black stepped out of the shadows Shikaena probably made to hide him and said "It's true I am the real Maki that is my brother Ryoku and he is not as nice as he has been pretending to be so I would put some distance between you and him." I looked around and suddenly he broke free of the shadows wrapped around him and dived for me but as quick as I could pull a kunai from my side bag a large black sword came through Ryoku's gut and a familiar voice said "So you finally made your presence known did you not think the Guardian of Spirit would not find you? Your aura was tainted with deceit and ill will unlike Maki's pure aura." Ryoku looked up at Phantom who I recognized by the white mask that was covering half his upper face and realized what he just said as Ryoku fell to the ground dying of blood loss and the fact that Phantom had sliced his stomach open causing the stomach acid to destroy his insides. I looked at my friend and noticed Shikaena looked livid and finally stomped over to Phantom and grabbed his t shirt and yelled "You stupid fucking bastard how dare you get in the way of our mission and invoke the name of the Lost One you can't possibly be the Spirit Guardian because you're a boy and boys are not compatible with our genetic who are you anyway?" She whipped the mask of and before we could see his face he whipped a hood up and created a portal that glowed black like mine glowed red and before stepping through it he said with his back still turned to us "Hard times are ahead for all Guardians may you enjoy the peace while it lasts. We shall meet again in the not so distant future for now farewell Guardians of Fire, Shadow and Earth.

We stayed the night at the inn they had discovered Maki at and we had a major heart to heart that night. They told me they had asked around the three inns that were around here if I had checked in and even went as far as showing the innkeeper a picture of me and apparently none of them had seen me come in. When they went to the last inn they met Maki who ask them if they needed help finding me and they showed him the picture of me and Shikaena noticed the frightened look on his face and asked if he had seen me which made Maki tell them the whole story about his brother who was also his twin and a conniving murderer who liked to target pretty, slim, dark haired girls and slowly torture them physically and sexually. He assumed the only reason Ryoku risked taking me out in public was so he could take me out of town into the wood and from there who knows. We ate our meal and suddenly out of nowhere Kyrie brought up the subject we all hoped would go away which was about the mysterious guy Phantom. Maki couldn't tell us much except he was a wandering musician and was rumored to be a rogue ninja from some village but he didn't know what village. He had met Phantom on the road and traveled with him after escaping Orochimaru's clutches. He said he rarely slept and would sit up most of the night and stare into the fire when they camped out or would leave at late hours of the night and come back early in the morning to eat and wake him up. He also never took off the white mask that covered the upper half of his face. Maki was very relieved to have found us because he had no other home and yearned to become a ninja again so we agreed to take him back to the Konoha and talk the Third Hokage into taking him in as a ninja. We finished our meal and went to bed. I tried to get some sleep and couldn't so I went outside as quietly as possible and walked down the deserted streets when a noise caught my attention. I spun around and saw a dark shadow leaning against a wall and as the moon came into view the light caught in his eyes and they shined like pure bronze and he smiled when my eye connected with his. He laughed and asked "What brings a lovely young thing like you out on such a beautiful moonlit night? I smiled and said "I sensed you earlier and realized you never left town so I knew if I want to talk to you I would need to wait until my friends were asleep because if Shikaena saw you again I'm afraid she might kill you and Kyrie and I would have no chance at holding her back." He laughed and walked towards me and I noticed he was wearing a black mask that he either had as backup or he bought in another town. He suddenly caressed my face and whispered in my ear "You smell absolutely wonderful like lilac with a hint of cinnamon it's absolutely delicious." I suddenly felt his tongue graze my cheek ever so slightly then he pulled me into a kiss totally catching me off guard but I just rolled with it and gave in. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his lukewarm body and his tongue flicked across my lips and I allowed him entrance. His tongue was smooth as silk and seemed about the same temperature as his body. I could taste coffee on his tongue and what tasted like wintergreen gum or candy. He moaned slightly which made me smile a bit because I know I was sexually arousing him and just to tease him more I put my hand under his shirt and ran it up his chest. He broke the kiss and smiled down at me because now that I was standing close to him I realized he was over six feet tall while I was only a little over five feet tall. He broke me out of my thought and said "Let's go somewhere more private." I looked back at the inn and was about to protest when he placed a finger on my lips and said "I promise you will be back by morning and no one will suspect a thing." His smile was so alluring that I nodded and we suddenly became enveloped in darkness but as soon as it came it was gone and we were in a small cabin just outside Tonkotsu Town that I assumed was abandon when me and my friends passed it. Suddenly he picked me up and set me on the bed and removed his shirt and I noticed a light scar on his neck and what looked like two similar sized gashes that went from his neck to the middle of his chest and as if he could sense me looking at them he said "I don't want to talk about any negative stuff tonight let's just focus on the here and now." He looked down at me as a wolf would look at its food but in a much softer way as he gently crawled on top of me and started kissing me again. His hand went down my side but stopped at my waist. Then he swiftly took off my shirt and threw it across the room and proceeded to run his tongue across my jaw line and down my chest before unclasping my bra and gripping my breast gently licking around the nipple making me moan softly and I heard him chuckle and press harder against me molding his body into mine. He moved his lip downward and trailed his tongue down my abdomen. Suddenly I sat up and he looked up and smiled before asking "Something wrong my dear?" I looked away from him and said "Nothing." He chuckled and said "You'll have to be a more convincing liar than that. Is it something that I did to make you uncomfortable?" I shook my head and said "No you've been wonderful to me but I keep having this nagging feeling I know you from somewhere that my mind refuse to investigate like someone closed it off or something. Its kinda irritating if you ask me and it does make it somewhat uncomfortable to be doing this with you because it makes me wonder why this area in my mind is closed off." I got up from the bed and quickly grabbed my bra and put it back on before walking to the mirror. When I looked in the mirror I froze because standing behind me was who I had hoped I would never lay eyes on again holding the black mask he had taken off and threw it on the bed. I whipped around and said "You slimy bastard my friends were right it is you I can't believe I let touch me you sleaze bag as if ruining the trust my village established with me wasn't enough you disguise yourself as a handsome boy who actually treats me like I'm worth something." I grabbed a kunai that was sitting on the dresser and ran at the bastard but he caught my arm before I could stab him and threw me to the ground and put a bare foot on my chest holding me down with such force it was almost like gravity was working against me and he looked down at me with a blank expression before saying "If you would listen for a fucking second I can explain everything." I snorted and said "I know what you're going to say you're going to try and convince me that you are not who I think you are and ask me to trust you as you claim to be a friend and all that other garbage creeps like you try to sell me." He sighed and for a moment I saw pity in his eyes but it disappeared just as quickly as it came and he looked down at me with an annoyed look on his face before saying "I'm not Orochimaru I am his son."


End file.
